The New Nephlim
by MAX-FANG-FAX
Summary: Chantal, an ordinary girl with a big secret...crosses paths with our fellow MI gang! After COB, and still all about Jace and Clary's encounter with Valentine. Just with new help...:)


Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Magnus were in front of Pandemonium. All clad in Mundane jeans and shirts, with the exception of Magnus's sparkly hat and gloves. Clary tapped her foot against the pavement irritably.

"Are you sure she's here?" The fiery red head asked Jace. He nodded,

"Magnus' tracking sp-" he cut off and grinned. Pointing at a girl in line in front of them. With bouncy black curls and Indian toned bronze skin. She was tall, with her black stilettos. She had on a olive green tank top and short denim shorts, and a relatively big black handbag. Her hair was held back with a sparkly white headband, and all over she looked slutty. She had a group of blonde bimbos crowding around her and giggling.

"Wow, and she's only 16?" Said Alec. Jace nodded.

"Let's lay back and stalk." He said with a snicker. Clary nodded, this whole mission was just to go out and find this new Nephlim. Apparently a powerful one, though she looked like a hooker.

"I wouldn't mind being bait." Simon chimed behind me.

Magnus sniggered, "You, Vampire. Just want to get laid."

Simon narrowed his eyes and huffed, resuming his place as Clary's shadow. They all turned their attention back at her,

"So her name's Chantal?" Isabelle spoke for the first time. They all gave a small nod while not averting their gaze. Chantal walked in as the bouncer held out a hand.

"Over 18?" He asked with a glare. The girl batted her lashed expertly and placed a hand on his bulky biceps.

"Of course I am." She smiled slyly and slipped a card in his pant pocket. She than waved him a goodbye and like a feline, slinked into the club. Her groupie followed patting the bouncer as they followed.

"Only 16, huh?" Isabelle said with astonishment. Jace glared at her and looked at the bouncers back pocket.

"Magnus, can you get the card she slipped in there?" The blonde asked. The warlock nodded and snapped, a flowery pink business card in his hand. His eyes widened,

"She's a hooker!" Alec said as he read cover the Warlock's shoulder. Simon plucked it out of his hand as they strolled into the club, ignoring the bouncer.

"Rose's Hooker inc. girls of all ages, starting from $50 per' night!" He feigned excitement as he handed it to Jace.

"Her name's on here, Chantal Kumar-16, $130 per' night. High demand." He raised an eyebrow and tucked the card into his back pocket. As they walked to the front of the club strobe lights blinded their vision, it was Adult night. Where alcohol and the occasional drugs was served. Alec groaned,

"I hate the smell of cigs'." He admitted with a grimace. They scanned the crowd for the girl, and spotted her with a beer in her hand, practically humping a rich looking guy into the corner.

"Follow her, don't make any loud noises." Jace said while walking towards the soon to be Nephlim. As they neared they saw the pair slip into the control room where Clary first saw them.

"Memories." She muttered, and Jace smirked next to her. They slipped in after them and saw them sucking face in the corner.

"Ugh." Simon groaned lightly. Clary turned around and glared, before turning back to the pair. They watched as Chantal pinched the man's pale hip, and he dropped like a rock.

"Oh god..." They watched as the Hooker bent down and took off the boy's Rolex watch and wallet. She took out the money and counted it, grinning.

"$250 and a Rolex." She smirked and stuffed the money and watch down her purse and stood up. Putting the wallet back into the unconscious man's pocket and kicking him into the corner, placing her almost empty beer bottle next to him, spilled over.

"He looks drunk." She murmured. She stepped around and shrieked. The four Shadowhunters stood up as Magnus and Simon went outside, guarding the door.

"We saw." Alec said, nodding his head in the man's direction. She paled, her bronze complexion going almost Beige. The girl frantically looked around before turning around on her heels, running towards the back exit. Isabelle sighed and let out her gold whip, catching the girl's leg before she could get far. Chantal stopped and steadied herself, before turning around with a glare, which surprised them.

"What do you want? Are you with Rose, I told you I was off today!" She seethed. Jace snickered,

"Do we look like we work for a Hooker?" He retorted with narrowed eyes. The girl smirked,

"I shouldn't answer that." She replied, Clary stifled a giggle. Jace glared with venom,

"Come with us." He motioned a hand to the door. Chantal gave out a dry laugh.

"What, you work for someone I slept with?" She honestly asked. Jace rolled his eyes,

"No." He said with a blank face. Chantal cocked an eyebrow as Isabelle released her whip. She followed them with caution, these guys looked legit. She followed them out the door, gasping as two more guys joined them. One sparkling as a disco ball, the other pale as a Vampire. They looked at her for a moment and she glared, which seemed to be doing a lot today. The sparkly one smirked,

"Feisty." He walked next to the dark haired one, with the pretty blue eyes. The other pale one followed behind the fiery haired one. She sighed and followed them out the door.

"Want to tell me where your going?" She asked. The annoying blonde one replied,

"No." She raised an eyebrow,

"Well than." She muttered. She trailed behind them to an ally way. It smelled damp and was dark. So she really couldn't see well. She could make out red bricks and garbage cans loitering in the corners. She dodged them following at the back of the group. Suddenly, she gasped and fell to the ground. _Oh hell no! Not now..._she group turned, stopping all the whispers that were swimming through them. She groaned involuntarily as the fiery red head stepped near her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was laced with concern. She shook her head.

"N-no!" She choked out. She cried out, her back and shoulders aching. Little black feathers growing out of her back, growing: expanding and turning a silver metallic to black. They grew for a few moments, until stopping at 14 feet. She gasped, her misty eyes gaining clarity.

The girl looked up, the teenagers eyes the size of saucers. She gasped in pain as her wings flapped, once, twice. She got up and stumbled back.

"Oh my gosh..." One of them said. She could hear it now.

_Freak_! _mutant_!

_Die_!

You _are NOT my daughter!_

She turned and ran, a few seconds later footsteps behind her echoed.

A _little_ _bit more...!_

There! She jumped for a lift off and kicked at the ground flapping her wings at an insane speed. Frantically moving up and kicking at the hands grasping at her ankles.

"Let go!" She kicked one last blow and flew up into the air, as of course she always did at night. She saw figures behind her in the night sky.

_No_..._they couldn't follow Me! _


End file.
